


Texts At Midnight

by undapperthought



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undapperthought/pseuds/undapperthought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine texts Kurt very late one night. Phone sex between Kurt and Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit I have no idea how to write phone sex. I can't say I have much experience with it, and this is my first shot at writing it, so keep that in mind. I tried to figure out a format that could be read easily, but I'm open to ideas if ya got 'em.

Kurt's eyes were just about to close when his phone rang out a text alert in the darkness. He wondered who would be texting him so late at night. Shouldn't everyone be asleep? It could only be one person. The only person he would drag himself out of bed for to answer his phone. 

Blaine: _Watching some porn and missing you._

Kurt: Fun.

Blaine: _Totally._ *pats hard-on*

Kurt: Crude. You go enjoy that. I was just about to pass out.

Blaine: _Only getting started. Foreplay and all._  
Blaine: _But I'll let you sleep if you want. Sorry to wake you._

Kurt yawned and stretched. He knew where this conversation would go.

Kurt: Kinky. And you're fine. I'm awake now. Although it might be less okay in the morning. 

Blaine: _C'mon, Kurt. I'll bring you coffee in the morning. We haven't sexted in ages, and I'm horny._

Kurt sighed and rolled onto his back, getting comfortable. He wasn't going back to sleep any time soon, so he might as well have a little fun with his boyfriend. 

Kurt: It has been awhile since I've teased you a bit, hasn't it? 

Blaine: _Feels like forever._

Kurt: Maybe I should be mean and tell you to keep waiting. Just to build suspense.

Blaine: _:(_  
Blaine: _Well, that's up to you. We don't have to._

Kurt: Or, I could get on my knees and see how far down I can suck your cock.  
Kurt: Your choice.

Blaine: _:D_  
Blaine: _Go for it. Dropping pants and underwear now._

Kurt: I skipped wearing those this morning.

Blaine: _Seriously?!_

Kurt: Tight pants remember? Can't wear both. 

Blaine: _I'm glad. ;)_

Kurt: Tell me what you want me to do.

Blaine: _Kiss my cock and then take it in deep._

Kurt blushed bright red at Blaine's word choice, but typed back a quick response. He was always so much braver over texts than he was when Blaine could see him.

Kurt: I'd kiss your cock then run my tongue over your length

Blaine: _I wanna run my hands through your hair_

Kurt: You can pull if you want. If you're good.

Blaine: _Feisty._  
Blaine: _I'd pull with both hands, not too hard_

Kurt moved a hand through his own hair and gave a little tug, pretending it was Blaine. He pushed his pajama bottoms down around his knees and rubbed himself through his underwear. 

Kurt: mmmmm

Blaine: _*thrusts hips*_

Kurt: *relaxes throat and lets you*

Blaine: _mmmmmmmmm_  
Blaine: _I'd fuck your mouth slowly_

Kurt: you want me to try to lick your balls while I suck you?

Blaine: _fuck yeah_  
Blaine: _you're getting my dick wet_

Kurt: tasty *slurps it up* 

Kurt pushed his underwear down with his pajamas and kicked them to the floor. He reached over to his nightstand and dug around in the drawer until he found the small bottle of lubricant he was looking for. He slicked his palm, wrapped his hand around himself, and stroked slowly. 

Blaine: _i want your cock in my mouth_

Kurt: do you think you deserve it?

Blaine: _i would hope so!_

Kurt: We'd have to 69 for that

Blaine: _:)_

Kurt: mmmm

Blaine: _I'd run the tip of my tongue over the head of your cock_

Kurt: I'd distract you by sucking you hard and fast

Blaine: _*moans and shivers*_  
Blaine: _you always smell so good there_  
Blaine: _would you let me rim you?_

Kurt: *moans and sucks faster*  
Kurt: of course I would

Blaine: _I'd slide my tongue inside you and fuck you like that_

Kurt: been awhile since that's happened. Tell me again why we don't do that more often?

Blaine: _because we never have enough private time to ourselves_  
Blaine: _*goes back to lapping at your hole and slides a finger inside instead*_

Kurt: *leans down farther and sucks one ball at a time*

Blaine: _mmmmmmmmmmmmmm_  
Blaine: _*moves finger in and out slowly, bending it once in a while so the tips touch your spot*_

Kurt slid his hand down past his balls, circling his hole. He was tempted to push in, but he resisted. 

Kurt: mmmm *tries to ride your finger*

Blaine: _fuck yes_  
Blaine: _i got something else you could ride_

Kurt: MINE! *puts cock back in mouth and sucks*

Blaine: _:D_  
Blaine: _*moans loudly*_  
Blaine: _*moves fingers faster*_

With that, Kurt can't resist anymore. With a silent moan, he slides in one lubed finger, to the second knuckle, feeling the muscle squeeze around him. It takes him a moment to regain enough composure to send back a response. 

Kurt: *moans*  
Kurt: fuck me now

Blaine: _:)_  
Blaine: _thought you'd never ask_  
Blaine: _*slides inside*_

Kurt: mmmmmmmmm

Blaine: _*grabs your butt and pulls you in*_  
Blaine: _*reaches for your nipples and gives them the attention they deserve*_

Kurt: *pushes chest forward to let you*

He fucks himself down harder on his finger, adding another when he felt ready. He wished he had a toy or something, so he could feel like Blaine was actually there with him, fucking into him and filling him up. 

Blaine: _mmmmmmmmmmm_  
Blaine: _*gently bites your nipples*_  
Blaine: _*thrusts deeper and harder*_

Kurt: *whimpers and hangs on for the ride*

Blaine: _yesssssss_  
Blaine: _so good_  
Blaine: _wanna cum for me and make me feel it?_

Kurt: *squeezes hard around cock and moans*

He can feel his orgasm approaching, building quickly. He whimpers as he fucks down one his fingers and up into his tight fist. 

Blaine: _fuck yes_  
Blaine: _you're gonna send me over the edge too_  
Blaine: _*pumps harder*_  
Blaine: _cum for me_

And just as Blaine told him to, he does. He comes hard, painting his chest and stomach with pearly white streaks. He picks up his phone and types with shaking hands.

Kurt: I come all over your chest

For the next couple of minutes, Kurt's phone was silent. Then it rang. Blaine was calling him.

“Fuck that made me come so hard.” Blaine laughed in his ear. “Holy hell.”

“Wow,” Kurt said, still trying to get his breathing to return to normal.

“That was pretty awesome!” Blaine laughed. “I think we might be getting better at that.”

“I agree.” Kurt said, still trying to clean himself up with a tissue. He can still hear Blaine panting into the phone as he came down from his own orgasm. “Messy though.”

“Uh huh.” Blaine said, still sounding dazed. “Love you.”

“I love you, too. Now go to bed, Blaine. Goodnight.” Kurt yawned, his eyelids feeling heavy. “I'll see you in the morning. And don't forget the coffee.”


End file.
